


[podfic] Burn Your Kingdom Down

by Annapods



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Horror, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Supernatural Elements, defeating evil through the power of friendship, injuries, not actually that dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: On June 26, 2015, Connor McDavid is drafted to the Edmonton Oilers. A few days later, he finds out that his new team is cursed.Things get complicated after that.01:49:12 :: Written bySomehowunbroken.





	[podfic] Burn Your Kingdom Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [burn your kingdom down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117963) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 
  * Inspired by [Quote from Coach McLellan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437923) by Edmonton Oilers @Edmontonoilers. 
  * Inspired by [Farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437926) by Rexall Place / Edmonton Oilers. 



 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/76cijkdwrcb8wzi/%5BHRPF%5D%20Burn%20Your%20Kingdom%20Down.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1vMkb3Jm8JZgz5_49f9CGnuGZ92mFqvUM/view?usp=sharing)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “gen” square of my Podfic Bingo 2018 card.  
Thanks to Somehowunbroken for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Credits:** song: [Night Terror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsIKbH9p9zI) by Laura Marling, from the [Bigger than these bones soundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649441)  
Picture: [ That awful Gretzky statue](https://www.flickr.com/photos/colbycosh/56995388) by Colby Cosh

 


End file.
